The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply device. More particularly, it relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel from within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine, wherein the fuel tank is mounted to a vehicle, for example an automobile.
A fuel supply device used for supplying fuel from within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine is widely known in the art. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-67736 discloses such a fuel supply device, with a configuration capable of temporarily storing fuel in one part of the device. In particular, this configuration enables fuel to naturally flow into a sub-tank through an inflow opening formed in the uppermost part of the sub-tank, wherein the fuel can be temporarily stored in the sub-tank. However, this configuration can still be further improved.